


(You Smell Like) Purple Poppies (When They're Bloomin')

by Bayyvon



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Perks of Being a Wallflower inspo, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayyvon/pseuds/Bayyvon





	(You Smell Like) Purple Poppies (When They're Bloomin')

There's a pleasant little melody floating around in the truck cab followed by the voice of a woman that emanates from the tiny radio, and CC watches the older boy chew the tip of his tongue in concentration and thought.

 

_It's so lovely, when you're lonely,_

_Cause you call me, and you smell like_

_Purple poppies, when they're bloomin'_

_Can I pick you?_

"What is this song?" Jake questions, brown eyes flicking across the cab to his slighter friend as his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

 

"I know, right? I have no idea." Jinxx shakes his head with a small smile.

 

"D'you know this song?" Jake asks the younger boy next to him who shrugs in response.

 

"No, no idea." CC answers, a small laugh bubbling from his throat at the look of pure joy in alight brown eyes as he turns to his step brother, tugging on his arm.

_I will be your queen of the west,_

_I'll keep your heart in a chest,_

_So take me out of my dress._

"We have to go through the tunnel!!" The senior urges. "C'mon, this song is freakin' perfect, Jinxx!"

 

"No, Jake!! It's November!" The blue eyed senior shakes his head, laughing.

 

"Jinxx." The brown eyed brother leans in close, so as to be an irritating presence in his brother's space.

 

"No."

 

"Jiiiiinxx."

 

"Nooo."

 

"Jinxx, it's Jake."

 

"No. No, Mama Jinxx says no."

 

"Jeremy. It's Jake, listen to me, I am speaking to you-"

 

_Save me from this place in the stars,_

_Or can you hear me from Mars?_

_You know in space there's no cars,_

_Now you see it makes my toes warm_

_When we cuddle,_

_So high like an acrobatic bubble._

 

The younger teen knows he's won once the slighter senior takes the exit and Jake snaps open the bed window, slipping out into the dark, the sharp wind hitting his face as he stands, hands spread flat on the roof at first slowly stretching them out to his sides.

_Oh, my my, it's a one time ride,_

_Can you hear me in a diamond sky?_

_And if I die, let the water inside,_

_Can you hear me?_

_I will sleep tonight._

 

"What the  _hell_ is he doing?" CC questions, craning in his seat as they enter the lighted tunnel, watching at the orange overhead lights dance along delicate features of the grinning teen. It's wide, cheek splitting and toothy and the freshman mentally logs it in a file labeled  _Incredible._

 

"Don't worry, he does this all the time." Jinxx reassures him with a soft snort, and an eye roll, without even having to be asked, he flicks the dial up to thirty five, and shakes his head when his step brother crows triumphantly, and he hears the familiar 'thump' of Jake shedding his jacket and it hitting the tailgate.

 

The younger boy lets out a breathy chuckle as he watches with fixated eyes. Dark hair is sharply contrasted against the white washed ceiling of the tunnel, and deep chocolate eyes are alight with a childlike joy, and when they meet his, that grin gets impossibly larger, and it clamps tight around CC's heart. The tunnel collapses into the city's background, and Jake slips contentedly back into the cab. Jake's hand is cold when it's slipped into CC's, but he doesn't mind it, and he tries not to think about how terribly he wants to warm the older teen. The freshman occupies himself with worrying his thumb across the back of wind kissed flesh, and there's a soft scoff from the drivers seat


End file.
